


electric love

by uglyshoes



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, TikTok, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: sungmin tries a new tiktok trend with jeyou that he’s unfamiliar with.
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Kudos: 32





	electric love

**Author's Note:**

> hii something short since i’m just dying for jyourome lately hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> it’s based on a slightly old tiktok trend with the song electric love by børns. notes at the end for a short explanation

In the corner of his eye, he could see Sungmin setting up his phone on the nightstand beside the bed. 

“What’re you doing?” Jeyou asked him. 

Without turning his head he replied “Doing a tiktok.” 

The camera was set facing the two of them. Sungmin lay back into the bed beside Jeyou to check if the both of them were in frame. “Ok, ok,” Jeyou heard Sungmin mumble. 

“Ready?” 

“What am I supposed to do?” 

“Just follow my lead.” 

The sound of the timer started counting down. 

3.. 2.. 1..

‘ _Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle_ ’

The song “Electric Love” by BØRNS was playing. Jeyou was confused as to what Sungmin wanted him to do because all Sungmin did was sit beside him and smile at the camera. 

_ ‘I can’t let you go now that I got it’ _

Sungmin eyed him, looking a bit nervous. This wasn’t a trend Jeyou was familiar with, so he wasn’t sure what Sungmin had in mind.

_‘All I need is to be struck..’_

“Sungmin, what do I have to do?” 

_‘by..’_

“Jeyou-hyung.” Sungmin said firmly. 

“Hm?” 

_‘your electric..’_

Sungmin suddenly pushed his lips against Jeyou’s. To his surprise, Jeyou leaned back in to deepen the kiss. 

_ ‘love’ _

With one hand Jeyou ran his fingers into Sungmin’s and the other held the back of his neck. Sungmin’s hands were both cupping Jeyou’s cheeks gently, not letting go even after they pull away to breathe. 

“Wow,” Jeyou gasped. 

“Heh,” Sungmin chuckled. “You think we could go viral for that?” Jeyou blushed. 

“Maybe,” Jeyou rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Was it only for the video?” Sungmin gave him a playful shove into the bed before hovering over him. 

“Is it, hyung? When I want to kiss you again so badly even though the camera isn’t recording?” Jeyou felt his cheeks warming up. He was speechless, but he didn’t need to use words to tell Sungmin how he felt. Throwing his arms around Sungmin’s neck, he pulled Sungmin down for another kiss. The latter felt himself melting into the kiss. It all felt like a dream, however neither wanted to wake up. 

“Jeyou-hyung, I like you, like a lot,” Sungmin sighed as they pulled away to gaze into each other’s eyes.

“I like you too Sungmin,” Jeyou replied. Sungmin giggled. 

“I figured.” 

Lacing their fingers, they spend the rest of the night cuddling and sharing playful kisses. The abandoned phone and tiktok would be saved in the drafts to deal with later. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone doesn’t know this tiktok trend, basically you record yourself with someone you like and as the song plays you kiss them once the chorus hits !


End file.
